


Salvage- now with more wiggle snake

by Silverfox1412



Series: The Wiggle snake Chronicles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hakcuddles, Hakoda is confused, Hurt/Comfort, MuffinLance, Non-Dragon Iroh, Now with more wiggle snake, Ozai wants a nice dragon skin, Panuk makes poor life choices, Salvage AU, Sleep Deprivation, Slowburn Hurt/Comfrot, The Water Tribe has Cocerns, Wiggly snake gets some new hoard members, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is unhealthily obsessed with fire, Zuko misses hunt/stalking Avatars, all the blame, and the glory?, cuz he would have rescued his hatchling in chapter one, dadkoda, dragon!zuko, over in 3 secs, then isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox1412/pseuds/Silverfox1412
Summary: Salvage AU Muffin and her tumbler asked for.Season-one Zuko is held hostage by Chief Hakoda. The Water Tribe crew is Concerned. Hakoda really wonders about head wounds. Zuko justs wants to shift to fly back to Uncle.Tiny wiggle snake wants cuddles.Why is there a dragon on a Wooden Boat!!
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Responsible Adult Role Models, Zuko & The Southern Water Tribe
Series: The Wiggle snake Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754335
Comments: 223
Kudos: 2049





	1. Fevers and Escape attempts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Now let's all go read MuffinLance's first two chapters. Done good this Au starts with chapter 3,cuz the set up with other chapters helps. lots.. and i couldn't really figure it.. anyway. Also i stole the crew for the water tribe ship. We are here now with Zuko head wounds and fevers and attempts to make bad life choices with fire. Did i mention the sleep thing.. yes. i think. on we go.

Healer Kustaa looked at the now feverish boy asleep in the piles of fur. He sighed getting ready to leave the room to get some simple broth for him to eat. He frowned; there were now two very gold eyes hazily glaring at him from under the pile. Kustaa raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Then the gold eyes trained on his oil lamp. Kustaa saw the movement, and before the boy could attempt to hurt himself more, he gathered the lamp up as a pale shaky hand shot out towards it.

“I ne’d th’t” Zuko mumbled, half asleep and glaring half lucid at Kustaa. Kustaa sighed, keeping the oil lamp with him.

“I don’t think you need to hurt yourself more right now, boy.” Kustaa said to the pile of feverish teen, the energy from doing that putting half of his bed and most of his upper body on the floor. Kustaa placed the oil lamp to the side, well out of Zuko’s hands and helped the boy back on his bed.

“Stay there,” Kustaa said pointedly “and get some sleep.”

“Dn’t ned rest Un’le.” The boy-pile muttered sleepily.

“Brat.” Kustaa grunted to himself as he left the room with the oil lamp in hand. No need for his patient to try to harm himself more. ‘Maybe I should let Hakoda know about the new development with the fire.’ he thought to himself.

%%%

The first escape attempt happened shortly after the mid-morning. Kustaa came back to a bare bed and went to get Hakoda.

“Find the kid, he couldn’t have gone far!” Hakoda ordered as his crew began looking for their escaped prisoner. The worried crew glanced at him then they spread out to search the ship.

They found him in one of the longboats curled up under a nest of blankets.

“How did he get here without anyone seeing him!” Hakoda demanded of his dumbfounded crew. He had to stop himself from growling at them. He settled for glaring at the pile of prince in one of their longboats.

“Ranalok, Aake take him back to Kustaa’s chambers. We need him alive.” Hakoda said looking at the two of them. The prince blinked open his inhumanly gold eyes. He looked at Aake confused, tilting his head to the side.

Then bumped him with his chin. Aake looked confused and disgusted as the feverish prince started humming.

“Chief?” Aake asked looking a little lost and like he wanted to murder the feverish teen.

“Alive.” Hakoda muttered trying not to rub at his temples.

%%%

Kustaa looked at the pile of furs which was growling at him. A single golden eye glaring at him from under the blanket pile. It seemed to be glowing in the semi darkness. Kustaa blamed his lack of sleep helping his imagination dehumanize the prince.

“Y’u not m’ Un’le.” The boy-pile growled as loud as he could. Kustaa raised an eyebrow at the boy. When he was hypothermic yesterday, he didn’t want to be in the pile of fur, now he was feverish, and he wouldn’t leave the furs. Even for his escape attempt, he took his pile with him.

“I never said I was, brat.” Kustaa said to the pile of furs and boy. Were there more blankets then there were before? Kustaa shook his head to clear it. He grabbed the broth and held it out to the boy-pile.

“You need to eat.” Kustaa said holding the bowl out to Zuko. The pile slowly sat up became more boy like as the teen slowly reached out and grabbed the bowl of broth with a little wobble. Kustaa didn’t have to tell him to take his time with the broth. He took careful sips and glared semi-coherently at him, half asleep already.

“ ’y w’n’t you let m’ ‘ave my f ’re.” The boy mumbled half coherently glaring at the oil lamp behind Kustaa.

“You’ll hurt yourself more, kid.” Kustaa said looking at him. The boy blinked sleepily.

“I’l be f ’ne.” The prince insisted, leaning forward a bit and trying to sit straight up. Kustaa raised an eyebrow at the scar on the boy’s face.

“Kid, don’t touch my lamps and get a full night’s sleep before you try anything else.” Kustaa said watching the now droopy teen who was pulling himself and the bowl back under his blanket pile.

“k.” Was the response from the pile. Kustaa nodded leaving the room with oil lamp, also making sure to lock the door behind himself.

%%%

The second escape attempt was discovered early the next morning. Their ship’s dog had been doing an isopup’s duty, going along the bottom of their boat keeping it free of the parasites of the sea, when the isopup began barking.

The night watchmen Talrir, looked down to see an isopup engaged in a growling contest with their new prisoner, who was somehow was scaling the side of the ship without any holds. Said prisoner glared up at him and his hand lamp, the gold eyes reflecting the light. They made the night watchmen remember spirit tales he heard as a child, tales of spirits sometimes taking a human’s skin to prey upon the weak willed.

The prisoner quickly scaled the near vertical surface causing Talrir to jump back as the oil lamp left his hands to crash on the deck. The fire thankfully did not catch just blazing for half a second then gone. Talrir found himself face to face with a feverish, sad prisoner, half-on the rail half-off.

Talrir jumped to his feet, grabbing the kid and hauling him up onto the deck. The isopup was attached to his leg growling. More men from the night watch came over. Talrir saw someone go below deck, most likely to grab the Chief.

The prisoner was still sadly staring at the spot where the lamp had hit the deck. Talrir was a bit concerned. Then the feverish teen began to shake his leg to get the isopup off his leg and move away from Talrir. Aake came from behind him and grabbed him in a hold as the isopup growled from the deck.

“How’d he get out?” Hakoda’s voice questioned from behind them. The prisoner glaring at the isopup growling low in his throat. Talrir wished Aake luck with the spirit given flesh.

“Porthole we think.” Talrir said backing away slightly to watch the boy and his Chief who was making his way over. The boy was now kicking his legs either to get out of Aake’s hold or get away from the now biting isopup.

“Scuttles, down!” Hakoda yelled as the dog began tearing into the prince’s pant leg, but of course the pup didn’t respond. Hakoda almost gave into the urge groan into his hands. Two years at sea and the crew had ruined his dog for his real name. Hakoda whistled, Scuttles dropped the scrap of fabric and trotted over to Hakoda.

The prince gazed slightly at the proud dog as it got head pats and scratches under his carapace. He began settling down as Aake kept his arms around him.

“I think he’d be less trouble with a broken leg, Chief.” Aake said with a glare at the semi-conscious teen who was trying to nudge the Water Tribe warrior with his head.

“My l’g is f ’ne.” The prince said slightly leaning to the side. Then his eyes became slightly less clouded.

Aake gasped as he was hit by an elbow straight to his ribs. The prince wiggled out of his now half strength hold like an eel-snake. Hakoda watched the deck wide scrabble to try to catch the prince. Hakoda didn’t know how the prince could move like an Arctic fox-cat with a fever, or why he went for Toklo’s sword when he was a firebender.

Hakoda was also sure the prince was very unwell. Anytime one of the crew with the lights came near him he jumped at them growling. The crew finally had the feverish teen cornered when he went into a very familiar stance. The crew tensed, then a puff of smoke came out of the teen’s attempt to bend. It also caused him the topple forward.

Aake manhandled him to the deck as the dizzy prince growled. Hakoda watched as the men began to get closer to the teen who was trying to curl up under Aake’s hold. Aake looked up to meet his eyes.

“Take him to my quarters, with his legs.” Hakoda said glaring at Talrir. “Also, start place all oil lamps with crew members. The prince seems to want to go to the flames.”

The crew all glanced at each other and tried not to stare at the large red reason on the boy’s face of why you wouldn’t want to go towards flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited by my awesome beta/editor Dinova.  
> Edited 5/10/20


	2. Nonsense talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went down a rabbit hole named Tumbler. And hung out inside MuffinLance's Tumber for a few days. So many ideas that I haven't been able to start yet. Next chapter hopefully. I want my wiggle snake ness.

Aake had left the young teen in his office. Hakoda was thankful that Aake had come out with his lamp handing it to him with a glare back into the room. Hakoda waited until Aake was out of sight and massaged his temples. He wasn’t sure if it was the teen prince or his crew. 

He steeled himself to whatever was going to happen in his office with a fire happy teen… firebender. This was going to be fun.

He stepped into the room only to hear a growl. He paused unsure he heard that right. Something at his heels growled back. Hakoda looked down seeing Scuttles curled protectively at his legs. He sighed shooing Scuttles into the hall. The isopup looked with sorrow filled eyes up at him.

Hakoda did not give in. Having two young kids doing the same to him for a few years make him immune to isopuppy eyes. Hakoda gave the isopup a quick pat on his head and closing the door behind him. 

Hakoda turned back to see a smug teen looking at where the isopup was before. Hakoda was confused then again head wounds and fevers. Maybe it wasn’t best to question the prince right now.

It was to late now Hakoda thought going to sit on the other side of the prince with the lamp in his hands. He did not miss how the teen’s eyes locked onto the flame in the lamp. Hakoda placed the lamp behind him. The inhuman gold eyes looked at him with a pout on his face. Hakoda never expected the Firelord’s son to pout or beg he thought of the earlier confrontation. 

His eyes went to the blue necklace on his desk. He needed those answers even from a fevered teen. He looked back up to jump back. The teen was leaning far over the desk like he had been trying something when he wasn’t looking. The teen tilted his head and leaned back into his chair disappointed.

“Alright…Where did you get this?” Hakoda asked touching the necklace almost tracing the pattern again. The fevered teen blinked at him.

"I didn't steal it." The prince blurted out his eyes going down to the necklace. Hakoda felt like he was going to get that headache and more today.

"The Water Tribe girl dropped it on a hoar.. brig ship. I picked it up. It was prett.. useful to me. I was going to use it to hunt the Avatar." The teen started rambling tilting his head to and fro as he talked. Like he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Hakoda just watched as the teen started spitting out nonsense.e 

"Then riva.. Zhao went and cheated using the Yuyan to capture the Avatar. Had to do it. Had to get back to de.. home. Couldn't leave the Avatar with bad Zhao." The boy's words began to make even less sense as his head tilted down with either the fever or the head wound was getting much worse.

"Bad rival Zhao had my Avatar. My prize. Had to use my shadow hiding to get him out of the cave of archers.. Used my hand fangs to free the Avatar.. He had frogs in his shirt.. Why were there frogs in his shirt? He wasn't going to eat them.. I think. He said Water girl and boy with fang that returns from his hands were sick..." The prince seemed to start snoring softly.

Hakoda let his head hit his desk. He just spent a.. he looked out the porthole. A hour and a half listening to pure crazy come out of the mouth of a mentally unstable teenager with a fever. Hakoda sighed standing up to go get Kustaa to help the boy back to the healer's room.

As he passed by the teen he woke up lightly to hmm in his throat as he blinked sleepily up at him. Hakoda blinked back. The teen then bumped his head on his hand then apparently satisfied he went back to sleep. Hakoda just stared he really needed Kustaa to check if this kid had brain damage. He went back to grab his oil lamp almost forgetting it in his retreat from the room.

%%%%

Zuko blinked awake. He couldn't remember anything. How long had he had a fever. The last time he had a fever that bad had been.. Zuko turned his thoughts away from his first months of banishment. He sighed his skin feeling like it was itching from within. He blinked again remember somethings before his fever he was on a Water Tribe ship.

No Uncle, no crew, surrounded by his enemy. And as he rubbed his arms. He needed to shift, he felt like he was molting .. again. This was not the most idle circumstance. He looked over to a sleeping form of the healer from earlier in the week. No lamps in the room for a quick change. How long was he in that fevered state. Even though Uncle swore up and down he didn't do anything to embarrassing. The crew had still looked at him strange for the rest of that month.

He needed his Uncle. He needed off this ship. He sighed laying back down trying to ignore his spiraling thoughts. He needed to Not think about anything he might of done in his fevered state. He just needed to think. He needed a plan. 

Zuko just needed more information. So he would bide his time and learn more before he flew off this ship and back to Uncle. Who would make him tea and help with the itchy skin. Zuko could even see the Uncle smile and the soft words of assurance. Zuko fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbler is a black hole I should have stayed away... Also I'm writing a prequel to this.(just outline right now) I will not try to write a lot of stories at the same time right now. With the 'fun' going out in the world right now. I still have work. Somehow more work then before.. So I'll be updating when I can get writing time between work and keeping myself healthy. Hope you all stay well as well.


	3. Interrogations part 2 and new 'friends'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant stop thinking of the 'before' of this story. I will resist. Also I have an Outline. I realize I dont think like other people. My friend took one look at it and just stared at me. And said it made no sense. So Yay outline.

Kustaa stared at the Prince who stared back. Kustaa didn't see any fever left in his gaze. Hakoda had told him about his interrogation with the boy. Kustaa had yelled a bit at his Chief.  
He shouldn't have tried to interrogate the boy while he had a fever. Hakoda sighed and muttered something about the boy speaking gibberish. Kustaa sighed and resigned himself to check for a concussion. Zuko glared at him some more as he came forward.

"I'm not sure how much you remember of your illness. I am Kustaa. I am the ship's Healer. You have been in my care during your illness. I need to check you over so try not to fight me." Kustaa said while looking at the boy. The kid blinked then sat back folding his arms over his chest.

Kustaa came forward and started checking the kid over. The kid had a few new bruises from fighting on the deck which he had heard about from Aake. He was slightly warmer then a Water Tribe Warrior.

"How hot is a fever for a firebender?" Kustaa asked looking at the kid. 

"I think I don't have a fever anymore. Uncle says firbenders are slightly warmer then non-benders." Zuko said staring at Kustaa.

Kustaa nodded then smiled a bit time for the concussion test.

%%%

Zuko couldn't help it he started fidgeting it was weird to be seen by anyone but his ship's Doctor. It also didn't help that he could still feel that unsettling skin too tight feeling. He'd always have his Uncle help him out. He was.. very friendly when he was a dragon.

He wasn't sure what it was. Uncle said that dragons and humans have different priorities, different minds. Uncle explained that those like him were blessed in the past as they could become dragons the Master firebenders. Zuko was still on the fence about that. He couldn't shift except in his room or Uncle's on the ship. It made him hate small spaces as he got bigger.. in both forms.

This Kustaa was watching him again. It made him aware he was scratching his side. He put his hand down.

"What's your name kid." Kustaa said looking at him.

Zuko stared at him. Was he crazy he was sure he said it to some cowards on deck when this craziness started.

"Zuko" Zuko stated kinda dumbfounded. 

"When were you born?" Kustaa asked seeming to look in a medical book.

"The middle of Winter. My birthday was two months ago." Zuko stated still looking at Kustaa like he was crazy

"How old are you?" Kustaa asked glancing back up at him.

Zuko's mouth dropped open. He has had these kinds of questions directed at him before. This was a concussion check. Uncle usually had him do them when he thought Zuko had done something reckless. It had gotten to the point Zuko was sure he could pass them even with a head wound.

"My head is fine." Zuko muttered leaving off the Uncle bit of that sentence.

"Answer the question." Kustaa said back. Zuko had to stop the instinctive flinch his ship Doctor Chikom had often used that tone on him. Usually before Uncle came with tea. He was still conviced Uncle or Chikom had been putting sleeping draughts into his tea to make him rest. "Sixteen, Healer Kustaa." Zuko said with formality not tring to get reprimanded by another Doctor.

He thought he saw Kustaa smile for have a second and he pushed down the dragon in him that wanted to purr in pleasure. Stupid dragon instincts, stupid molting, stupid Water Tribe. 

"Ranalok could you watch our guest so I can go get Hakoda." Kustaa said to a really tall Water Tribe guy in the hall. Zuko blinked he hadn't noticed when the door had opened out into the rest of the ship.

Ranalok seemed to nod letting Kustaa move past him and away. Zuko stared at Ranalok stared back. Ranalok was holding a oil lamp in his hands. Zuko wanted to growl and tackle the man. Zuko breathed in and let it out. 

He has to get more intel. He has to get more intel. He has to get more...

%%%

Hakoda came into Kustaa's room and stared. Ranalok was holding an oil lamp over his head while the Prince of the Fire Nation tried to climb the man like he was a lemur-bat. 

Hakoda silently questioned Kustaa's evaluation of the teen's health. Kustaa came up behind him and stopped.

"Brat! Don't hurt yourself more! Sit down on the bed and stay there!" Kustaa yelled at the boy.

Surprisingly the Prince dropped to the floor and took two steps away from Ranalok and sat on the bed. Hakoda motioned for Ranalok to leave. The man did with his lamp. Hakoda looked at the Prince who was staring at the floor his hand around the wrist Hakoda had bruised.

Hakoda almost sighed but sat on Kustaa's work chair. Kustaa gave him a quick glare as if to remind him this was Kustaa's patient and to not make anymore work for him.

"Alright Prince Zuko I'd like to know what happened to my children." Hakoda said tring to keep his anger out of his voice.

%%%

This was the father of the two Water Tribe peasants. He couldn't tell him that they were giant idiots that wouldn't give him the Avatar.

"The last time I saw them they were on the back of the Avatar's bison in the middle of a storm." Zuko said as it had been the last time he had seen the two.

"The Avatar??" The Cheif Idiot said 

"Yes the Avatar. About this tall," Zuko muttered placing a hand to demonstrate. " has airbender Master tattoos. Seems to like being almost eaten by giant animals. Oh and has a flying bison." Zuko finished.

"Did your brain cook in the fever?" The Cheif Idiot whispered into his hands. Zuko decided to ignore that.

" He travels with your kids. A waterbender girl with hair loops. And a non-bender with a preference for boomarangs." Zuko said unconsciously rubbing the back of his head.

%%%

Hakoda looked up and saw the Prince of the Fire Nation rubbing at his head wound.. when he said boomerangs. He should be proud of his son, but he wasnt sure he could trust the word of a brain damaged firehappy teen.

He needed to contact his allies in the Earth Kingdom. First things first though.

"Alright your Highness. We need to lay down some rules while you are on this ship." Hakoda said sternly watching as the Prince sat up straighter.

"You will be doing chores with the rest of the men. We all are needed to do are duty on this ship. No more escape attempts it distracts my crew. Distractions out at sea could be deadly. And lastly no firebending." Hakoda said and was sorely tempted to add something about the oil lamps but the crew was already alert about that.

%%%

Zuko sat for a bit thinking about what Chief Idiot said.

" I will learn chores and help your crew out. If someone comes to rescue me all bets are off on the escape attempts. But I cant.. I cant not firebend." Zuko said with a wince.

%%%

Hakoda wanted to groan but the kid could have his 'if rescue came'. 

" I can't have you hurting my crew with your bending." Hakoda said hoping he put more weight to the words.

%%% 

Zuko drew a breath cuz this was embarrassing especially since he was technically a Master firebender due to his secondary nature and like hell he was telling Chief Idiot about that. He did want to become a mantle piece.

" I'm not a Master. I can't not bend. If I start any fires I'll put them out and I'll promise to not use destructively or to hurt your crew." Zuko said hiding his wince.

%%%

Hakoda almost wanted to mention the scar. That that was the reason he couldnt trust what the kid was saying. However with how the kid was about the oil lamps he couldnt say for sure if it was his own bending that had caused the scar or.. an outside source.

Hakoda sighed internally it would have to do. He needed to put this kid with some of the crew to get him used to doing chores. He had not missed the wince at the word.

Aake and Ranalok were a no as they both wanted to kill the boy for his fevered fight with them. Maybe he'd get along better with the youngest members of their crew. That seemed like a sound enough plan. Have Panuk and Toklo get him used to chores and have some of the older crew watch the boy just in case he tried anything.

%%%

Hakoda motioned for him to stand. Zuko did with a bit of wariness he did not trust this man. Even though a small feeling in the back of his mind said the Chief was his now. He shook his his head to rid himself of the possessive thought. Ugh. Having dragon instincts in the back of one's mind was annoying.

He followed Chief Idiot back onto the deck. He noticed Leg Breaker, another thing he remembered from his fevered state, glaring at him.

Zuko was going to ignore him too. He needed to learn about them so he could use it to his advantage later when he got back to Uncle . The Chief Idiot took him over to two tall but younger looking Water Tribe members.

"Panuk, Toklo I am putting you two in charge of helping our guest Prince Zuko learn the daily chores. Can I trust you with this?" The Chief Idiot said staring at the two.

The two glanced at each other for a second. Zuko wasn't sure what went on as the seemd to stare at each other for a second. 

"Sure Chief." The one on the left said. 

"Yes Hakoda." Said the one on the right.

Hakoda was Chief Idiot's name good to know. Zuko was pushed forward towards the two guys he glared back at Hakoda for a half second before settling down in front of the two.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Zuko asked looking at the net they had in front of them.

"We .. are going to teach you all the very fun chores we do." The one named Panuk said with a weird smile. 

"Today it's making nets" Toklo said holding up the rope.

Zuko leaned in determined he would learn all their weaknesses and then fly back to Uncle. He didnt need the boats he just had to bide his time learn about the Water Tribe. Then once he got one of their oil lamps he'd be gone. 

%%%

Hakoda looked at his letters to the Earth Kingdom and the half written letter to the Fire Lord. He put the Fire Lord's letter to the side and tried to figure out how to tell the Earth Kingdom he had a brain damaged firebender Prince on his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will eventually see success in the wiggle snake department. But Zuko isn't that lucky and the crew is watching. I want wiggle snake, you want wiggle snake, the story and the crew of the Akhlut do not want it right now. Why doesn't the story want dragon?!
> 
> Also if anyone can give me a good name for Zuko's ship Doctor I would be really happy and I'll edit it in. I didnt have time to go through Little Zuko (by MuffinLance) again to find it. 
> 
> Ps. I have to read Salvage for like the 50th time again I forgot what Panuk and Toklo looked like and their personalities. To the Muffinlance AWAY!!


	4. The ways *chores* of the Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good people of the internet. Sleep isnt a thing. Work is a thing. Updating is hard when these things decide they like each other...
> 
> Also the writing might be odd but I was trying to show time passing. So assume days are passing here.

Hakoda sent out his Earth Kingdom reply with the dawn. He noticed Panuk and Toklo talking with Prince Zuko as they worked on scrubbing a section of the deck. The Prince seemed to freeze and turn to look at him Hakoda tried not to frown at his golden gaze. He already had trouble with Talrir spreading rumors to the night crew that their prisoner was a spirit. Hakoda was tired of having to explain to Talrir and the rest of the night crew that he wasn't some spirit.

It was probably the eyes of their guest. Even Hakoda had never seen metallic gold eyes on a firebender before. Hakoda sighed going back below deck.

%%%

Zuko watched Chief Idiot go back down to the lower part of the ship. Panuk and Toklo were explaining why the deck needed as much water as it did. Part of Zuko wondered if the ship wouldn’t be as flammable as a normal ship.

“Does this also help against fire?” Zuko asked looking into the mop water.

He missed the look Panuk and Toklo tossed at each other above his head. 

“No your Highness. I don’t think it does.” Panuk said softly staring at Zuko.

”Oh.. want me to.. use this?” Zuko asked holding up the mop. It honestly reminded him of his own tail puff.. Zuko shook his head dispelling the thought. It was the molting it was making him anxious. 

Ever since he learned what he was he had spent long hours in his room or in Uncle’s in dragon form getting used to it. Also long nights avoiding his crew in either form. He remembers Uncle taking him to the side at the Southern Air Temple and insisting he learn to fly. It was best not to think of his first attempts. Zuko had to focus. Toklo was looking at him strangely again.

Zuko held his thoughts in place had to learn their weaknesses, had to find an oil lamp.

%%%

Hakoda stared at Panuk and Toklo and their sulking companion in a Water Tribe coat.

“You want to what.” Hakoda asked he thought he had seen everything, but the Fire Nation Prince in Water Tribe blue wasn’t one.

“We’d like to do laundry. Toklo has already decided to donate his coat to our lovely guest.” Panuk said with a smirk.

Hakoda was almost convinced Talrir was right about his spirit talk. Panuk and Toklo hated laundry, then again they were teaching Prince Zuko. He was honestly surprised the Prince was going along with this. Why hadn’t he escaped yet? None of the older crew had seen him do anything but trail after Panuk and Toklo. One of the older members said something about the Prince having flea-lice as he was very twitchy.

“Very well. Carry on.” Hakoda said waiting until the three were gone to face plant his desk. He missed his kids terribly they could not cause half this much chaos.

%%%

Hakoda heard some muttering as he went to the helm.

“ Tui and La the water is warm.. “ Toklo said with a pleased hum.

“ Can you not” The young Prince said in response.

Hakoda turned his head and saw a sulking Prince arms in a slightly steaming barrel Toklo had his entire flammable self in the Prince’s personal space half in a barrel. Panuk was smiling as well as Toklo. Hakoda thought he spied a tiny smile on the Prince’s face as well. Hakoda decided to keep on walking.

%%%

Zuko stared at the albatross-pigeons they cooed. Zuko twitched. Toklo and Panuk had said to clean out the cages they had showed him how with Seabreeze. They left him alone saying they’d be back in a few minutes. Another of the bird cooed. Zuko twitched again and placed his hands over his face. Why was this his life?

_Flight friend?_

One of the many voices asked. He didn’t know the names except for Seabreeze. 

_Winged brother._

Zuko groaned and got started ignoring the half heard voices. He glared at an almost white bird that named him hatchling.

” If you guys really want to help me you’d be quiet, or you’d help me get a lamp.” Zuko muttered cleaning their cages. 

_Hatchling_

Zuko groaned again.

%%%

Hakoda came onto the deck just in time to see Prince Zuko get knocked over trying to catch, Hakoda looked closer Galewing. The bird was one of the oldest and best fliers he had sent her to the General Fong a few days ago this was a fast reply.

He hoped he'd see Skydancer soon or again as she was the one he sent to the Fire Nation. Hakoda went forward glancing down at Prince Zuko who looked dazed. Galewing cooed. Hakoda thought he saw a hint of a blush rise on the Prince's face.

Then the Prince sat up Galewing in his arms glanced at him and suddenly he had an arm full or bird and the Prince was stomping back to Panuk and Toklo. Hakoda was feeling like he missed something.

%%% 

_Chief Hakoda,_

_We will be sending a vessel to rendezvous with yours. My representative will speak more with you about the information you asked for. We also hope to have negotiations opened about your prisoner._

_General Fong_

%%%

Zuko almost sighed looking at his hammock. He glared at Panuk when he tried to stifle a giggle. Toklo smiled awkwardly as he shrugged holding the rope. Zuko glared harder at his rope hammock that did not look like a rope hammock. He glared at Panuk and Toklo until they helped him unravel his mess.

%%%

Hakoda sighed as he read another letter from General Fong about how much damage they did to 'their's prisoner. Hakoda was trying not to think about how the Earth Kingdom assumed the Prince was theirs already. He glanced to the side from the helm.

He was more concerned with his prisoner. Panuk had come to him earlier about the Prince. He said the Prince sometimes asked why everyone seemed to have misplaced their oil lamps.

Hakoda groaned internally when he heard that. How could a teen with a burn want to get more. Hakoda also now wondered more about head wounds.

%%%

Hakoda stared semi surprised at Skydancer who was on his deck. Panuk and Toklo had asked the Prince to help them below decks to stop him from trying to catch more birds.

Hakoda looked down at the message bag slightly nervous. He'd have to tell Ozai eventually that he may have found his son with less brain damage then he had before.

Hakoda went below deck to his rooms looking over into the lower decks. Panuk, Toklo, and the Prince were rearranging the stores. Aake had doubled checked it to make sure their were no spare lamps. He sighed slightly and headed for his rooms.

%%%

Zuko was growing concerned and very uncomfortable. The itching sensation that was very ignorable before was almost maddening. Kustaa had even discreetly given him a cream that would help with flea-lice. He had to find a lamp. But everywhere he had looked on this Water Tribe vessel had nothing. 

Did they know? Uncle had said some people believed the legends of the Dragon-Shifters from over 100 years ago. Did the Water Tribes even know those legends? Did they fear he would demand sacrifices? Zuko made a face as he laid on his hammock. The other Water Tribe members fast asleep.

Zuko sighed he have to continue trying. He closed his eyes. His Uncle was probably beginning to think he was a skin on a wall or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone I'm gunna lay it down for you. The wiggle snake is going to happen. But my outline says it needs to happen in at least chapter 6 or 7 ish. Cuz buildup. I have to build out the story and it wouldnt be awesome without the buildup. Also I looked over my outline I forgot Bato.
> 
> Chapter & \- Bato gets evaluated 
> 
> I fixed it.
> 
> I’m having way to much fun messing with Hakoda. Sorry I can’t do soul crushing. That’s Muffinlance’s job. This is my happy place.


	5. Is Brain Damage Hereditary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep again. So extra chapter!
> 
> You guys are epic awesome. I didn't know everyone would like this so much. Thank you all!

Hakoda sat down at his desk with the reply from the Firelord. He breathed in and tried not to think about how he would feel if it was Sokka captured by the Fire Nation. He laid the scroll out on the table. He breathed in again and looked.

_From His Majesty Fire Lord Ozai, Agni's Mortal Flame, Righteous Upon the Dragon Throne, Eternal Light of the Civilized World, as faithfully conveyed by the hand of Reo, Second Scribe;_

_\- has already gotten a letter from esteemed General Prince Iroh about the loss of Prince Zuko over the side of his ship-_

_-the terms you request giving further proof to the lie with their offensive slander against the late Prince Zuko's worth-_

_-whatever half-breed or colony brat you have stored aboard is an insult to his Majesty's noble line-_

_-your baseless lies will only be forgiven if you present his Lord Majesty a gift of a scaled pelt color of darkest night with golden stripes-_

_-any further correspondence without said gift will be met with increased hostilities-_

Hakoda stared at the letter and mentally begged it to make sense. It continued to not make sense. Was the entire royal line crazy, or born with mental illness? 

Hakoda much preferred before this revelation. It was no wonder the Fire Nation was making war if their leader was a mad man. Was brain damage a prerequisite to ruling the Fire Nation. Hakoda hit his head on the desk. He remembered that the Earth Kingdom had King Bumi. He had had one short meeting with the leaders of some of the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi had left an impression.

Hakoda wondered if it was too late to go back to simpler times when the world made sense. 

%%%

Zuko twitched a bit. Panuk and Toklo were good ~~allies~~ Water Tribe peasants. They never answered his questions when it came to oil lamps. Everything else they explained. It had started with the food.

Zuko had been drying the clothes when Panuk and Toklo had brought several plates of food. He had asked about it and hey had explained Water Tribe eating customs. 

When he had helped them sew things up he'd been confused about ' women's work'.

Zuko was just confused overall. Did Panuk and Toklo know he was trying to use this knowledge? They couldn't know. 

Zuko twitched again itching his side again. Maybe it was because he felt like he needed to rip his skin off. He hadn't ever felt like this. He hadn't changed in a week or was it two. The days were blurring together a bit. He was starting to feel the need to bite someone and set fire to this whole ship damn the Water Tribe. He felt that would be bad and Uncle would be disappointed.

He was sure he was going insane. Panuk and Toklo had just brought over some fish. Zuko wanted to sigh they wanted him to heat up their food again. Why was he now the designated food heater. Then again wooden ship and no coal.

Zuko was going to take some of the fish himself. Maybe it would help.

%%%

Kustaa stared at Hakoda and then back at the letter in his hands.

"That was my thought." Hakoda said simply. He wished desperately that Bato was here. The world seemed a tad to insane right now.

The Prince of the Fire Nation was seemly using his bending to get the crew to like him. The cooked fish had smelled good when Hakoda had walked by the strange scene. He had overseen way too many glaring contests between Scuttles and the resendent Prince. The Prince had stopped whenever spotted.

Aake had claimed that he had to keep letting the older crew members know to keep their lamps on them. The Prince had been seen prowling below deck looking for them.

Talrir was trying to get him to release the spirit child back to where it came from. He had half the young crew ready to jump if the Prince breathed wrong. The Prince was not some spirit that needed to be appeased.

Kustaa was his last line of defense in a world gone mad. 

"I know no creature that can have black and gold scales. Nor can I guess why the Firelord assumes we have a way to deliver it. Do you know if Skydancer was tracked back to us.?" Kustaa asked looking at him.

"Their were no hawks following him back. I more concerned about the increased hostilities. How can he not what to know if his own son is alive." Hakoda paused in his ranting at Kustaa's look.

"I know you miss your own kids Chief. Didn't General Fong send a ship with that information?" Kustaa asked looking at him.

"Yes he did. They got waylaid by and off season storm." Hakoda said looking back at Kustaa.

Kustaa nodded looking back at the letter.

"Then all we can do is wait." Kustaa says solemnly.

%%%

Zuko sighed letting himself lay in his hammock. He was so itching and he had finally relented and asked Kustaa for something to help him sleep. 

The healer had looked at him oddly. Zuko knew some of the crew had heard his nightmares. Kustaa had warned him about vivid dreams with this brew.

Zuko stared at the tea. It always had to be tea. He didn't like the idea of more nightmares. Vivid did not sound like fun. He was so itching though. He was almost to the point he'd beg the Chief Idiot for a lamp or spark rocks. 

He needed the sleep this brew could give him dreams or no dreams. Zuko scowled at the beverage and took a deep breath and chugged it down.

He lay back in the hammock thankful he had decided to turn in early. There were no Water.. hoard.. members around..

Zuko fell into a deep sleep at that confused half thought.

%%%

_Zuko chirped looking around. Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea was there. He purred deep in his throat in delight. He wound his way around him chirping. Was Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea proud of him?_

_He had a new ship of full of Blue-clothed-new-hoard-members they smelled like the salt-water-sea. He tried to get Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea to respond. He looked up and screeched in fear. Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea was gone and replaced by Bad-Smiling-Man-with-hands-that-burned. He scrambled away trying to open his wings to fly fast, fly far. He had to get away. Far far away. His wings seemed to open too late as he dodged large hands that stung and burned._

_He flew fast and far trying to escape the shadow of Bad-Smiling-Man-with-hands-that-burned. He dodged and weaved. He turned sharply when Blue-fire-girl-with-smile-of-lies tried to snag him from the air. He dove down out into the open sky._

_Suddenly there was storm-fire in the sky. He saw his metal ship of Red-clothed-hoard. There was wind-that-howled-and-tugged. He had to get there. Warn them of Bad-Smiling-Man-with-hands-that-burned. Had to warn them before they were hurt too._

_The storm-fire cried loud into the night. Cold-water seemed to be shadowing his vision. A burst of flame-not-right-too-close._

_His eye hurt and burned. Why did it hurt and burn? He screeched and fell from the sky._

_The cold-dark-water-storm sucked him in. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. There was a voice calling out to him. He had to answer. Had to let him know he was okay._

"UNCLE!!" Zuko yelled shooting up from his hammock almost falling out.

Kustaa was there next to him. Other Water Tribe members were hustling around. The ship was rocking so violently he was surprised no one was thrown about.

"Prince Zuko, there is a storm we could use your help on the deck." Kustaa stated above the crashing noise of the storm.

%%%

Hakoda fought the storm for control of the Akhlut. Lightening crashed over head while the sea churned. It seemed like this storm had come from no where. It was like the storm from a few weeks ago. The storm that had brought them the Prince.

Hakoda stared down at all the crew helping keep the ship together in the hostile storm. He even spied a bit of red within the blue. Hakoda wasn't going to question why the Prince was helping only thankful for it.

Hakoda spun the wheel to the side as a wave tried to eat their boat. He had to keep his wits about him in this storm. Lightening crashed illuminating the troubled sea for half a second. Hakoda jerked upright looking again.

He counted the seconds keeping the Ahklut steady. The storm growled overhead. Lightening lit up the sea once again. Hakoda grew slightly pale.

At the edge of the storm, almost invisible, Hakoda had spotted several sails. He recognized the sails as those of sea pirates. Pirates who enjoyed attacking ships in the middle of heavy storms. They were about to be under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice the Water Tribes have the non insane leaders?
> 
> General Fong tries to bury Katara for Aang to enter the Avatar State. 
> 
> Bumi ... enough said.
> 
> Long Feng brainwashed his forces to obey. While Kuei is clueless.
> 
> Ozai plans to burn down the Earth Kingdom .
> 
> Azulon makes the Southern Raiders to rid himself of a possible Water bending Avatar.
> 
> Sozin kills the peaceful Air Nomads and his old Best Friend, also has the dragons killed.
> 
> The Water Tribes are the only sane people...
> 
> Also,
> 
> Anyone hear that? It sounds like plot awesomeness.


	6. Pirates!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)  
> Hi. All. Let's get to this chapter.

The storm was booming in his ears as he tried to stop his instinctual need to flinch and duck down. This storm was reminding him of his last storm, his Uncle’s yells of his name echoing in his mind. Zuko followed behind Panuk; he wanted to make sure he and his hoard er... the Water Tribe ship, was safe.

He saw the lightning flash illuminating the Water Tribe members. Zuko followed Panuk, helping where he could. The ocean was tossing the ship around. He tried to stay in the center of the ship not wanting to go overboard again.

%%%

Hakoda fought the waves with the Ahklut. He kept the shadow of the sails edging closer in his sight, fighting towards what he hoped was the storms edge. If he could make it, his crew could be less concerned with keeping them afloat and focus on fighting.

One of his men came up to him, lightning illuminated his face to show Aake. Aake looked out into the storm. He turned, his face troubled, back to Hakoda having spotted the two pirate ships in the next flash of lightning. 

“Warn all the crew you can. I’ll steer us into calmer waters. You and the crew keep us afloat and alive.” Hakoda said with grim determination.

Aake nodded moving away fast as Hakoda wrestled the storm. The sails getting even closer.

%%%

Zuko looked over; he and Panuk had managed to get the sails tied down. Zuko blinked water out of his eyes, then looked up as a shout came over the storm.

“Pirates! Prepare yourselves we are about to be under attack! Ranalok, Talrir get the warriors ready; Tuluk get the rest to help keep the ship on course. Everyone stay on guard!” Aake’s voice shouted above the storm.

Zuko watched the few members around him pause, then become soldiers. Different from his old crew, who would don armor then attack. The Water Tribe took the weapons that were always on their person out and readied themselves.

Zuko looked away as Panuk tugged on his borrowed coat, then followed him to continue helping. He glanced out into the waves as he spotted the sails and felt himself go pale.

He knew those sails. Zuko silently cursed his luck. He glanced back up at another tug from Panuk. That’s when all hell broke loose. A large wave crashed into the ship causing it to pitch dangerously, bringing them in range of the pirates.

Long, dark ropes with grapples, latched onto the edges of the boat, pulling them closer to the pirate’s ship. Many of the Water Tribe Warriors rushed the lines. With battle-tested calm, the sliced the ropes, before the pirates could climb aboard, Zuko was more concerned with the flaming arrows he could spy being lit up on the deck of the other ship.

The sea surged again, making Zuko stumble as Panuk ducked down. The arrows most likely meant for the sails thankfully missed. One landed between him and Panuk.

Panuk stared down at him as he stared up. The arrow was still on fire.

Zuko lunged for it.

%%%

Panuk had first thought being charged with ‘Prince Watch’ had been a joke by Cheif Hakoda. It quickly turned into an understanding between the three youngest on the boat. Prince Zuko was a little snarly and seemed like he had flea-lice, but he wasn’t that bad for a firebender.

Then there was the younger teen’s obession with their lamps. He had asked alot about their lamps and was weirdly obsessed with fire. Panuk hoped it wasn’t a firebender thing. 

Watching Prince Zuko lunge toward one of the flaming arrows, Panuk was resigned to dragging him below deck once he had burned himself. 

Between lightning strikes the Prince’s hand touched the flames. Panuk stepped back. Gold flames rushed over the Prince, leaving a long black creature in the Prince’s place.

Gold eyes with slits for pupils looked up at him. The creature that was the Prince, was two and a half foot tall and long, very long. In the flash of a lightning strike, he saw semi translucent scales covering the creature’s body.

Wings unfurled from its back as it jumped up into the sky. Panuk numbly sat down. He’d never hear the end of it. Talrir was right about the spirit tales he had been spouting. Panuk dully wondered if he needed to get some offerings ready.

%%%

Zuko surged out into the storm-dark-sky. He spied the red-sailed-mean-ship. His growl was as loud as the storm-dark’s growl. Zuko saw red as he spied red-coat-man-who-wanted-his-prize. Zuko roared as he swooped from the sky his breathe tinged with gold flames. 

These brown-clothed-bad-men would not touch _His_ new Hoard.

%%%

Hakoda turned the wheel, finally getting them into calmer waters. The storm still making the waves choppy. He glanced as lightning illuminated his vessel. Hakoda paused; something dark and long had just exploded into the sky.

Hakoda lost the shape in the dark sky. Thunder rumbled with an undercut of something more animalistic. Hakoda watched as aaflaming something dived from the sky. setting the closest pirate ship aflame. 

Hakoda felt himself suck in a breath.They might not have a pirate problem anymore, but they might have an even bigger problem. He remembered the stories from his mother.

Creatures that used to be a standard in the Fire Nation. There was a dragon in the storm.

Hakoda prayed his crew was prepared.

%%%

Panuk looked at the burning pirate ships. He saw Toklo next to Talrir.

“Talrir we need to get everybody.” Panuk said looking at Talrir with no expression on his face.

“Why?” Toklo asked behind Talrir.

“He was right about the Prince.” Panuk said simply.

%%%

Zuko glared at the surviving red-sailed-mean-ship as it sailed away across the waves. He huffed a puff of flame flashing from his mouth.

He hovered in the air making sure the ship wasn’t going to threaten his Blue-clothed-new-hoard-members. Sure they weren’t going to return he turned about in the air and dived toward the ship grasping the edge of it.

%%%

Hakoda ordered Aake to take the wheel as he watched the dragon scare the pirates away. Losing one of their ships to a creature of legend probably helped.

The dragon perched on the deck, claws digging into the wood of their ship as it moved. Hakoda got a good look at it as the sky began to lighten up. It was alot smaller than he had thought. It was about 7-8 feet long from snout to tail. It’s wings folded across it’s back made it seem even smaller.

It had tanish fur as a mane that ran along it’s spine, all the way to its tail, which had a puff of fur on it. Scales that were black as night with the occasional stripe of gold covered its body and its underbelly was a stone grey color. Its sharp looking horns were the same grey color. Hakoda couldn’t see much of it’s eyes from where he stood.

He slowly inched forward his hand toward his weapon in case the creature attacked. He was surprised when alot of the younger crew members came forward with Panuk leading them.

“Chief.” Panuk said voice raised.

Hakoda nodded a little perplexed as to what they were up to. The dragon tilted it’s head looking at them. Hakoda finally saw its eyes. A molten gold color that was similar to their firebender guest.

Hakoda’s thought process froze.* ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_rBo-M9MgY)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_rBo-M9MgY)

“I know your not going to believe this.”Panuk continued.

_No._

“But during the fight,”

_No._

“our firebender Prince.”

_No._

“Got a hold of some fire, and ...” Panuk finished with a sweeping gesture that encompassed the dragon now lounging near the rail of their ship. 

Sun peaked through the clouds, illuminating the dragon’s head. It’s one fully open gold eye and the other half lidded with dark almost red scales warped around its eye... like a burn.

Hakoda stood there, looking at Panuk and the young crew members, one of which was Talrir. Then back at the face of a dragon with gold eyes and a scar. He was officially in a spirit tale.

%%%

Zuko purred at Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea he reminded him greatly of Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea. He let Blue-clothed-new-hoard-members gift him with salty-fish-snacks while Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea helped get ichy-skin-too-tight off.

Zuko nudged Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea with his head looking up at him. He chirped a happy greeting. Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea patted his head just like Parental-figure-who-smelled-like-tea used to.

Zuko laid back down his spot around the tall-oak-elk-tree-with-leaves-of-cloth and ate this fish his Best-Blue-clothed-hoard-members brought him.

%%%

Hakoda sat head down in his quarters. He tried to will his headache away. He now had a scaly Prince wrapped contentedly around his main mast.

Talrir declaring that offerings usually appeased most spirit creatures, most of the young crew now dedicated to feeding him fish so he wouldn’t eat them.

A majority of the older members of the crew not sure what to do, waited for him to make the call. Hakoda now got that Firelord Ozai wanted them to kill and skin _his son_. He allowed himself to mourn normalcy.

“Cheif.” Kustaa’s voice said with concern.

Hakoda looked up at Kustaa who was holding a semi-transparent molt. 

“What is it Kustaa?” Hakoda asked hoping nothing else could go wrong.

"There are Earth Kingdom sails on the horizon." Kustaa said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhao used pirates in canon. Why wouldn't he use pirates again. Zhao would so get an immediate letter from his Firelord. And be like. Pirates. And bonus Water Tribe death.  
> * record scratch :)
> 
> Editor's note: First :)
> 
> Apparently Zuko's dragon perspective gave my editor a heart attack.


	7. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all I got really sick. And I didn't feel like writting. Or getting out of bed. I hate being sick. Sorry that I've been gone so long.
> 
> The Ahklut is Zuko's now. He won it fair and square. It is also nicely filled with devoted hoard members. This is best ship now.

Zuko looked up from his position around the tall-oak-elk-tree-with-leaves-of-cloth as Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members came over. Zuko chirped at him did he have salty-fish-snacks? Zuko growled as he scented dog-of-many-legs. Dog-of-many-legs growled back from his place behind Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members. 

" _Mine_." Zuko hissed as he raised his body flaring his wings making himself bigger.

"Prince Zuko!" Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members said commandingly. Zuko flinched back curing into himself. He sounded like Bad-Smiling-Man-with-hands-that-burned. Zuko did not want to be burned again. 

"Prince Zuko." Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members said softer kneeling down to look him in the eyes. Zuko hissed in surprise as he made himself smaller. Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members sighed as he came forward slowly. Zuko looked at the offered hand then back at dog-of-many-legs. Dog-of-many-legs made a huffing noise that sounded like well get on with it. Zuko slowly uncoiled himself flapping his wings a little. He chirped at Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members hoping dog-of-many-legs did not lie. Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members picked him up Zuko hissed in surprise again as he was seeing more then his tall-human-half. He saw the many Blue-clothed-hoard-members staring at him from his new vantage point. Zuko held tight, but not to tight with his claws as Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members carried him down into dark-but-cold-den. He was brought to a room that smelled like Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea.

"Kustaa can you watch the Prince and make sure he doesn't get on deck while I talk with the Earth Kingdom representative ." Blue-Leader-of-hoard-members said to Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea. 

"I doubt I can keep a dragon from getting out if he doesn't want to stay Chief." Blue-clothed-man-who-smelled-like-tea said.

%%%

Hakoda sighed he'd given up all pretenses of knowing what he was doing. Prince Zuko chirped at Kustaa in what Hakoda was guessing was a greeting. At least the Prince was more manageable this way he was like a slightly heavier and longer Skuttles. He didn't seem to mind being held. His long tail curling around his back to keep out of the way of Hakoda's feet. The Prince was acting completely different as a dragon. Less like a angry teen and more like an excited toddler. 

"We cant keep him on deck how we going to explain him? It's safer if he stays down here with you. I'll tell Fong's representative we have the Prince managed for now." Hakoda said placing the Prince on the floor where he scrambled into the cot and made a happy chirp and puffed smoke. That was a little worrying. A dragon might have a better time of burning down their ship then the firebending Prince. 

How much of Prince Zuko was human right now to think that thought. Hakoda shoved that thought elsewhere and left a dragon Prince with their healer as he thought about how to manage the spirit tale that had become his life.

%%%

Kustaa sighed as he looked at the dragon on the bed. Said dragon looked back at him. Kustaa didn't know what was a healthy state for dragons. He had gotten the molt off the dragon earlier. 

It had explained why the Prince had been scratching at his sides. There must be some feedback between one form and another. Prince Zuko purred from his curled position on the bed his tail brushing agaisnt the floor.

Kustaa got the lamp from where he hid it. He watched the Prince stare right at the lamp. Time to see how much feedback there was.

"Prince Zuko do you want to change back?" Kustaa asked the dragon Prince.

The Prince stared at the lamp then at him. He seemed to huff uncurling himself from the banket nest he had made. Kustaa observed the small dragon as he moved closer. Kustaa dung out his spark rocks as the Prince laid on the floor a few inches away from the lamp and Kustaa.

Kustaa lit the lamp and looked at the Prince expectingly. The Prince seemed to sigh with his whole body flapping his wings in an irritated fashion as he climb onto his feet. His tail lashed into the flame. 

Kustaa watched in facatation as gold fire raced along the scales making the tail vanish and envolope the dragon leaving a human Prince in the dragons place. Prince Zuko was staring down at the flame from where he sat human again.

He jumped to his feet and backed agaisnt the wall. And collapsed there shaking. Kustaa wasn't sure what he should do.

%%%

"General Fong will not be happy to hear about this." The Earth Kingdom representative said. 

"I understand, but General Fong needs to consider our needs as well." Hakoda said. The man huffed and went back to his ship.

As the board was lifted away they were sailing off.

Hakoda sighed and turned around to see Toklo and Panuk waiting for him.

"How's Sokka the second doing?" Panuk asked with a smug grin. 

Hakoda didn't get it for a second.

"Prince Zuko is with Kustaa right now. He already has a name." Hakoda said with a frown.

"When will be able to see him?" Toklo asked from behind Panuk.

"We have to figure out how much of Prince Zuko is still there in the dragon. I'll keep you to informed," Hakoda noticed a familar form behind the youngest crew members. "Ranolok?"

"Kustaa needs you down in the healers room." Ranolok said with a frown. Hakoda moved to go below deck with a nod at Ranolok. 

Hakoda almost expected the healers room to be on fire. It wasn't Kustaa was sitting on the extra cot looking at a human again Prince Zuko who was curled in a ball between the cot and the wall.

"When are you going to kill me?" Prince Zuko asked from his curled position on the floor staring at them with fear filled gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is not in a good head space right now. Dont know when my next update will be. I just got motavation to write on this again. Doing the prequel story helped. So I might do little one shots then a chapter here. Thanks all for helping with your reviews. From here on it diverges greatly from MuffinLance's base fic and becomes something else. Which is a good thing for an au of an Au.


End file.
